User talk:AustinCarter4Ever
Welcome Hello Austincarter4ever, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the I'm using my facebook account! page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- NOBODY (Talk) 22:13, February 22, 2012 RE:Deletion of account Your account has not been deleted, it's right here. -- 22:22, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Meganium Hello. It's always nice to see another user who loves Pokemon. Due to our image policy, however, the image you have on your userpage can't be uploaded on the Wiki. You can still upload it on another image hosting website such as Photobucket or ImageShack and paste the direct URL onto your page in source mode. 07:55, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Finally I got here! Yello! I can't believe it took me like 6 days to get to your talk page! Well I'm here now. Wait a minute... Oh no! I'm to late! I said to ACF to turn 360 and she snapped her head and died... Weep Weep weep... If only I was there sooner then I could have asked the user if she meant she wanted to be a author of a book but no I'm to late and it's all my fault WHA WHAaaaaaaa! Her parents will hunt me down and eat me alive I have to run! If only I was there sooner I would of asked the user if she could be my friend... Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Now I'm a criminal like the swindler! I have to run If only this user could have lived a little longer! WHaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Grammar Cat 14:05, February 28, 2012 (UTC) (Still weeping) Hooray! The use lives! What is this?!?! MC isn't dead! Horray! Oh yeah i forgot th lunatone part... I'm not actually sure why it is not a good idea to put your real name up cause a 1,000 people could have the same name and i'm not going to ask my !@#$^*()*&^&$%?!#@$%# of a brother for help. Alas I'm not able to go on face book... Oh yeah about the computor problem I play nitrome games on a sight called mini clip. Oh yeah for off the rails the cactus men end up getting blown up and on the gallery page they showed a picture of a cactus mans heart. I'm like what? Thats not a heart! it's a part of the rail cart. Dose that mean some person fused a peice of the hand cart onto the cactus man? (Note that was supposed to be funny). Any way whats your favorite pokemon and pokemon type? Mines is ghost and Haunter.Grammar Cat 23:41, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Well Austincarter4ever, please do not upload images for your personal use onto the Wiki. You can have images off-mainspace, meaning you upload them to Photobucket and paste the direct URL on your page. You can see my userpage for an example of this. 00:52, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Floatzel Wow you nearly beat the entire elit four with a floatzel!? Oh ... you mean you beat all of them but not alder the champion beacause N interupted you? I've not really got to the elite four yet but I watched my brother. Oh yeah did you no that there are actually 2 AustinCarters4ever? The only different in who ever that other user is, is the person uses a capital c while you use a lower case. Oh yeah you rember off the rails? I know what to steal a machine gun from some character on mini clip and destroy all the enemies that get in my way. I'm playing the driving me up the wall level: Timing is everything. The title really means it. First I have to hop over to lizards, then get pass this skeleton bird droping eggs, some tumble weeds that bounce in a certain order, i hit these arrows that makes me speed up where there is slippery track where some gohpers are, and I have to press my brake really hard for their is a bull on the other end, and as far as I got up to, a long line of gohperes who god own at a certain time. Get how hard it is? And one last thing since this may be to long a message: That user Random story-keeper so happens to be a admin witch is a person with reasnoble authority. She, in other words, can stop you from editing for a amount of time if she gets to annoyed. Luickly, to other admins have to agree to do this. Though my guess is that you wont have to deal with my brother who blocks some people for 1,ooo years. Well Bye and happy editing!Grammar Cat 13:24, February 29, 2012 (UTC) *NOTE: My sister confused the Elite 4 you fought with the Unova (G5, Black and White) Elite 4, where you do not fight the champion, Alder, as the antagonists prevents you from doing so until the rematch (which cut my training short, as all of Alder's Pkmn are lvl 75 and up). -- 14:49, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Drawing Thank you so much Mc! I saw the drawing you did of austin (or justin). It was very good that drawing. I saw the title you had of your last comment and I'm glad you don't find me boring (: Oh btw when your teacher said"No more drawing after your bellringer" what's a bellringer? I'm home schooled so I really don't know. I would have replied sooner to your last message but My mom made me go to this thing called the running room where people run around a certain area. It was rain and snowy and the side walks were full of slush! Why did my mom force me to go? Beacuse she wanted to get a free hat... All for a hat... and she came late so she didn't have to walk. One last question: Do you want to be a author of a book? Something on your user page said it. If so I'm actually on author my self and that's why grammar is a breeze for me. Well write ya later.Grammar Cat 02:08, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Story Wow we do have allot in common. Hmm... A surper hero who gains more members the later the story gose on... well tv series have done it why not you? As for writing for children you'll probably do better then me for after all I don't really write for a certain age group just write. Also I posted a comment on one of your blog posts I thought was for this week tunred out it was last week... Btw I can't wait to see your picture. Also incedently your story Idead about a super hero made me rember I'm writing a story about a supervillian. Surpsising isn't it? Most people write stroies about super heros but I like to mix it up. Oh yeah whats your favourite theme for books? Mines is Horror. Well write ya later!Grammar Cat 23:00, March 1, 2012 (UTC) hmm... You like romance? Oh try playing one story on mini clip it was a really good romance. Also you adopting petey sounded cute. I read up on wikipedia super diaper baby one and was complete grossed out. To much crude humor for me. Also I was finding the fact that a dog joined him was pure dog lover thinking. Though tell me do you like cats or are you more of a dog lover? Either way it dosen't bother me. The dogs I like best are smaller and belong to other people. Why? Well when I see a tiny dog behind a fence I'm like "Doggy!" Then I go really close to the fence and drive it nuts. I like driving dog nust except I nearly drove a german shepard insane and I probably would have been bitten to peices... though if your a dog lover you probably would find that a bit crule what I said though one way or another dogs are driven nuts... Oh yeah I should stop rambeling on about dogs... So i leave with this question witch do you like more cats or dogs?Grammar Cat 15:15, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Fan Drawings Hey, I noticed that you just uploaded a bunch of drawings that (I'm presuming) you made. These are fan-art images, and (as seen here: Forum:A solution for fanart) we are trying to reduce the amount of fan art. I am sorry to say that I am going to have to remove the images, since they do not seem to be uploaded for a specific reason. If you want to add them somewhere, please add them as nocookie images (images that can't be clicked on. Talk to Santiago González Martín if you don't know how). Sorry, and happy editing, 22:40, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Pictures!!!! If you have seen the title you will know that I have seen your pictures. Oh yeah coincidently the title is what I gave the title to one of the folders I keep my pictures in. I like the cat it looks so nice. I really like the way you drew the words Grammar Cat. Of all the pictures besides the one of me I like the Austin with wings. Oh yeah I see Eat my wiki has told you the fan art problem. But try posting them on your user page for Nobody the user did that. I'm going to set to work drawing a picture for you. Glad you like Cats and ... dogs. Oh yeah I'll draw you a picture of a cat since I'm horrible at everything else. Well write ya later and the pictures coming... Grammar Cat 22:49, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Pokemon Battle! Can you connect your DS to the Nintendo Wi-Fi connection? If so, would you like to battle me? I'm all set for battles... I just have to wait for my sister to make up her mind what she wants from me so I can get some TM's from her. Just be very careful what Pkmn you use if you can fight me, my Pokemon are higher levels than you think. -- 22:56, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Explanation 1 - Pokemon Battle: - Any Gen4 can fight against any other Gen4, regardless of version. However, they must be able to connect to the Wi-Fi, and if you want to fight with someone, you have to provide them with your Friend Code, and you opponent with their Friend Code (you can find your Friend Code in you Pal Pad). 2 - We don't hate you: - The reason those images were deleted is becuase they were personal images. A rule was made to not allow Personal Images. Personal Images are images which aren't related to Nitrome. It is currently being discussed whether Fan Art (art of Nitrome related content made by fans) should be on a separate wiki, or be on here. Those images were deleted becuase they were deemed personal images. That's why. -- 23:22, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm really sorry I keep bugging you, so here's my request for you. By Nitrome:Signatures, your signature has to legitimately link back to at least your userpage or talk page. This means you can't just type out "~Austin Carter and Justin Bennet Forever!~" as a sign, but it must have a link. To produce this signature, just type out four tildes (~~~~). Of course this will produce the rather drab signature which is probably Austincarter4ever (talk) but I - er, maybe someone else, because you're probably still pissed at me - can help you make an awesome signature that can say "Austin Carter and Justin Bennet Forever" when you type your four tildes. Here's just one example of the awesomeness: 00:14, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Quite. I specialise in signatures, you can go to my talk to request one, or you can go to the official request page here. In fact, if you need help with anything else, you can ask me on my talk at any time. I can explain a bit more about our policies and why we have them, for example. 12:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Billy the cat buizel! Guess what Mc! I drew a picture of billy as a buizel in cat form! Unfortantly I'm like how do I even upload this picture. Oh yeah don't worry it looks very like a buizel. Oh yeah I see you met some guy called Bluefire2 aka mister debater. He actually debates all the time! Oh yeah try uploading your pictures again to your user page and have a section called fan art. If you do that and they take it down they will leave them selves completely open for my sneaky attack. Don't worry those pictures are going to be up there any way it can be done. So I leave you with this command :Upload your pictures and put them on your user page under the section fan art for this is a way you can keep them their. Grammar Cat 14:03, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Oh do I? 14:13, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Fanart Hey, um, you're probably still ticked off at me deleting your pictures, but when I discussed it with NOBODY, he said totel you why I had to delete them and do it. I had do delete them becuse right now we're having a little trouble with fanart. If you want to help fix this problem, you can take a part of the conversation here. Sorry that I had to delete them, 16:11, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry You can now upload your images here. To use them here, only write their url. 16:18, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Signing Concerning your post on Grammar Cat's talk page - to keep the wiki organised, you have to sign your posts to tell the community who wrote what. Signing is very easy - just type ~~~~ and that will generate your signature and a timestamp. For more information, go to Nitrome:Signatures or ask me here. 20:21, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Platinum Great job you have beat pokemon platinum. I actually I have all three starters since I got a piplup from pokemon platinum then I bought pokemon diamond and found the person who had previous had it had a female infernepe so I got chimcar then I restarted the game and got a turtwig. So all three starters ready to attack my brother who is the user Nobody. Well got go work. Write ya later.Grammar Cat 20:47, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Signatures If you think you can't make a signature yourself, just request one at my talk page or on the official page. 20:25, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :First, remember to sign your posts with ~~~~, even if you don't have a fancy signature yet. Second, what box? 20:58, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::No, I did not tell you to do that. I told you to write ~~~~. Just like that. I really don't see what can possibly be so hard about that. 21:12, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok. Regardless of whether you have a custom signature or not, you still have to sign with ~~~~, so don't try to get around that by not having one. See Nitrome:Signatures for more info. 21:32, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::This is the fourth and last time I'm saying this - sign your posts with ~~~~. This is your last warning; please stop blatantly ignoring my instructions. 21:44, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Battle! Are you still up to battle? My entire Pkmn team have reached level 70, and are ready for battle! If your still up to it, and can connect to the Wi-Fi, and provide me with your Friend Code, then we can battle it out in a Double Battle! :P.S: You lost your brother's Pokewalker? I guess it isn't as bad as dropping it 3 feet 50 times and resetting all your steps...-- 00:04, March 5, 2012 (UTC) 50-60 Hmm... Okay 50-60 your quite aware I got level 69-72? Also I'm not sure how I'm going to give you the billy picture. Bluefire2 (aka mister debater tulip boy) is on the watch. Also what is the status of your story? Hey wait I got a idea... time to do plan 67589/quiz. Well write ya later and really what's going to happen to your story?!?!Grammar Cat 00:36, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :I am indeed on the watch 07:33, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::By the way, my main weapon is being used against me... beware of new messages on IJZM's talk! 08:02, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Ouch Also, make sure you log in when you post. If you don't, you show up as an IP address. I now know your IP address, and all it takes is a simple IP lookup to find out exactly where you live. This is not a threat, don't worry, and I'm not going to do that or use it for otherwise malicious purposes; this is just a warning to be more careful in the future, because there may be other people who will try and do something like that with it. 08:08, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Yello! Whats the satus of your superhero story? Oh yeah I think you forgot to log in for it displayed your ip adress. So what's the highest level pokemon you have?Grammar Cat 13:55, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh... don't worry Mc it takes more then a few insults to take this cat lover down. Also i don't mean to brag but the first time I fought the platinum elite four my pokemon were level 50-60. And now I trained my pokes to level 70. So now I got to train more pokes to fight you. Also my brother is sort of nuts when it comes to pokemon battles and gose all insane saying "I wil have a ultimate team!" till he got a dusknoir, metagross, kingdra, machamp, muk, and magnezone. Then he said thats the wrong team so he go ijiggly puff, clefa, chansey, dunsparce, magikarp, and kricketune. Nah all hose are wrong. He really got a Gabite,Luxray, Quagsire, Machamp, Golduck, and Cherrim. Well I better stop babbling about my crazy brother. Write ya later! Grammar Cat 22:52, March 5, 2012 (UTC) You are challenged by Champion Quagsire NOBODY PKMN SoulSilver friend code: 4985 9329 3804 PKMN White friend code: 0003 8054 1989 Your Friend Code: I don't know, so tell me! -- 18:41, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Ness McQuagsire would like to fight! Are you up to a Pokemon battle today? -- 18:11, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :I've registered your Platinum Friend Code, so I'll fight you with my SoulSilver. What time? How about we battle in 3 hours. -- 18:20, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ...oops Are you still up for fighting? Sorry I missed the time I said me and you would fight, I went out on a long 9,365 step walk (and I brought my Pokewalker!), which spanned 2 hours. And the first time I couldn't fight was becuase I had to eat lunch. So... U still up to fight? -- 22:13, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Friend Code What's your B/W Friend Code? Here's mines: 008974662205. -- 21:27, April 15, 2012 (UTC) When your done... ...entering my Friend Code, enter the Pokemon Wi-Fi Club (talk to middle person on second floor of Pokemon Center to enter Wi-Fi club). -- 21:34, April 15, 2012 (UTC)